Broken Truth
by Impulsed
Summary: Bella moves to forks to escape a darkening past. She meets the Cullens, and her past seems to find her. She's struggling to see the light, and Edward seems to be the reason for her problems. Now she's out for revenge. Edward Cullen will pay. Tiny OOC
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Truth

By Impulsed

**Disclaimer- ****No copyright infringement intended.****Twilight's character names and setting belong to Stephenie Meyer. This plot intake belongs to the username Impulsed at . Any copying whatsoever of this writing is plagiarism. Don't be a thief.**

"_Before the light, there was dark. Darkness was the only thing the universe has known. But as the first spark of light shown, it grew into a raging fire. But as the light tends to fade, the darkness shows its face. That is why we must keep the light burning strong, to hide the darkness. But the darkness is always there… waiting…"_

**Chapter 1**

I moved to Forks to get away; to be something new. I wanted to escape my past. But _that_ is where my past found me. And it wasn't a pretty sight, but I deserved it. It was my fault, not anyone else's. And I put the ones I loved in harm. I can't remember how it started, but I do know where it began: August 18, 1942. That's the day my parents met.

Renee Moore moved to Seattle, Washington after she turned 35. There, she met Charlie Swan, who was 36. I just call him Charlie. He wasn't much of a father figure, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, Renee fell head over heels for him. And why wouldn't she? He was smart, charming, and beyond beautiful, yet… Too good to be true. There are no happy endings in the real world. But he had the biggest secret a person could keep. He, was a vampire. Unfortunately, she didn't find out until she got pregnant with me. Then he had to choice but to tell her everything. Oddly, she still loved him. And she wanted to keep the baby.

After only 2 weeks she gave birth to me on September 13, 1943. It turned out, babies who are half vampires like me, grew fast. They named me Isabella Swan, their little baby girl. But ever since, I wanted to be known as just Bella. Isabella never seemed to suit me.

My mom was barely alive after my birth, and no doubt should wouldn't last minutes. So Charlie bit her and turned her into a vampire to save her from death. Well, vampires are actually dead creatures, but you get the point.

My mom couldn't see me when she was first changed, because I was alive and had blood running threw me. She needed to learn self control not to, well, bite people. So it could possibly take years before she had enough control to be around me. Amazingly, she learned in months. Charlie was shocked. It took regular vampire years for self control. Maybe it was my mom's power.

Oh yeah, some vampires got special powers. A fifth sense, you could call it. I guess Renee's did not have to go through a blood lust stage.

After that, Charlie, Renee, and I lived in a small apartment in Seattle.

As a half vampire baby, I could live on regular human food or blood. I liked the taste of blood better, not that I ever had any. I couldn't bring myself to kill a person. I could also understand human language since the day I was born. As my power, I could block out other people's mental powers. No one could get inside my head. The only ones that affected me were physical ones. It turned out to come in handy. I also didn't glitter out in the sun, like regular vampires. I could sleep as well. I didn't ever feel the need to bite a human. I thought it was a little crazy, personally.

In only one year, I already looked as if I were five. After that, I grew slower, but still a little faster than others. I had to be home schooled because of that.

Well, after what you've heard, you'd think we lived happily ever after right? Wrong.

I never had any friends. I was always unhappy and lonely. My parents were having trouble paying the bills since they couldn't go out a lot of days because of the sun. My mom resented being what she was; a blood-sucking vampire. She hated kill a person for blood. Charlie looked at it a different. He said that after time another species had to be more dominate then humans. It was like a shark eating fish. They fought a lot about that subject.

After a while, my mom said she would never drink from humans again. Well, it lasted for a good few weeks. By then, my mom was going crazy. She tried to run away, but while she was in the forest, she couldn't help but attack a deer when she saw it. It was an instinct she couldn't help but do. It turned out, animal blood worked just as well as humans. It just didn't taste as good.

We had fixed _that _problem. I could now drink sweet blood without guilt, if I wanted to. We all lived on animal blood after that. But my parents still fought, and we couldn't pay the bills. So, eventually, my parents split up. After that, both my parents became nomads. I went with my mom.

I hated moving around all the time. I was always so lonely. My mom became my best and only friend. Then she met Phil, another nomad vampire on his own. She had found her soul mate. She said I would meet mine one day too, but I had my doubts.

Then, when I was physically 17 years of age, I didn't feel the need to grow anymore. And I just... Didn't. I still haven't. I have been 17 for decades now.

My mom got closer to Phil. She didn't talk to me much. I felt as if Phil had stolen her away from me. He took my only friend. The only person I could say I truly loved. He destroyed the only good thing I had. I hated him. I never said anything because my mom was sincerely happy, no matter how much I wasn't. She was the only reason I didn't_ kill_ him.

Ever since, I hated being part vampire. I hated all vampires and anything to do with them. Their existents made my life hell. I didn't even want to live.

So, I decide to set out on my own. I learned to fight. I was as fast and strong as any other vampire, except I was actually alive.

Then I became something I will always regret. Things just got out of hand, and I did some things that I'm not proud of. People died. Some of them people I knew and cared about. It was too much to handle. But people make mistakes, right? And I learned from mine. I'd rather not share that.

But after that, I hated vampires more than ever. They had ruined everything in my life. They shouldn't exist. I also never drank blood; only human food for me.

I felt as if I needed the past part of my life to disappear. I needed to leave and start anew. But what was I to do? Where was I to go? Where to _start_?

Then, a couple months later, I heard from Charlie. He had settled down in a small town called Forks in Washington. He said there was hardly any sunshine there, only clouds and rain. We could live there like normal people. He was going to stay there for several years and be as normal as he could. After that he could then move to another city like the one before and do the same thing over and over again. And I knew that was the life I wanted. _I _wanted to be normal, to settle down. This might be my only chance. So, I decided to stay with him.

And that is where my story really began.


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied. Last Chapter was more of a prologue. It really starts now.**

**Disclaimer- ****No copyright infringement intended.****Twilight's character names and setting belong to Stephenie Meyer. This plot intake belongs to the username Impulsed at . Any copying whatsoever of this writing is plagiarism. Don't be a thief.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

We wanted to be as normal as possible about everything. I was in Alaska when Charlie called and told me about Forks. So we had to time everything perfect. We made sure that it would be cloudy in Port Angeles when my plane would land. Forks was too small to have an airport, and Port Angeles was the closest town that did. I didn't have to worry about being Forks sunny, Charlie had informed me.

And instead of running, Charlie picked me up at the airport in his police car. My mom was "supposed" to be traveling, and I'd stay here till graduation.

Charlie was going to be a new officer in Forks and I was going to go to high school. I'd be starting as a sophomore going to a junior. I could barely pass for Junior, let alone a sophomore. I had one of those older looks. But at least it helped that I was a little shorter..... Maybe.

I hadn't seen Charlie in a long time and it was hard to remember him. When I first saw him he was leaning against his car, and he looked just like me. He had brownish hair, only mine was longer, past my shoulders. His eyes were brown like mine and he had unusually pale skin. His was beautiful and smooth. Mine seemed more of a chalky pale, but definitely not as pale as his. And of course, Charlie was inhumanly beautiful. It was no wonder Renee fell in love with him.

I knew I could proudly say that he was my Dad.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi, Bella," Charlie said warmly.

"Hi Char- Dad," I stumbled. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

Charlie didn't seem to notice my stumble.

"How's Renee and What's-his-name?" He asked.

"Renee and Phil are good," I said smoothly. I hadn't seen them in years, but that's what I was told.

"Well, then let's get going," He finished.

We got in the car and started to head to Forks.

Charlie, like me, wasn't very good at small talk. Most of the car ride was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but an enjoyable one. It gave me time to think. I was excited to finally settle down. I could tell it was nerve wracking for him too. As soon as Charlie started entering forks I knew I was going to love it there. It was so cloudy I couldn't even tell where the sun was.

I didn't glitter like regular vampires, but the sun makes me uncomfortable. It can be bearable though. When Charlie pulled up at the house it was better than I pictured it. It looked like one of those old houses but was small. It was white with its door to the left side, and a small porch patio and a bench. A window was in the middle but more to the right side. I tree in the lawn was so big that some of it branches were inches from the window. I hoped that the window was to my room. Some of the paint was peeling off and it looked like an old town house. I loved it.

Charlie had a lot of money saved up from and already bought my stuff. He said he had put it in my room... That was thoughtful of him.... Except Charlie didn't know much about me and probably made a little girl's room. I dreaded to see what it looked like.

I went upstairs to see my room. I took a deep breath and opened my door. I opened my eyes shocked and saw that Charlie had a little style after all. My bed sheets were a soft, baby blue. I had a bed and desk which were both white. The carpet was soft and pale, and my walls looked like a white cream. The curtains to my window were a pale yellow. A small old computer sat on my desk with also a stack of my favorite classical books.

Everything was a dream come true. Except.... I rushed over to the window and looked out to see the front yard and a tree almost touching my window. I could have squealed with glee.

I learned that day when Charlie made macaroni and cheese for me -still in the box- that he couldn't cook at all. I, myself, loved cooking. I enjoyed human food now as much as animal blood. I told him that I learned how to cook for myself and he needn't to worry. The only problem with the house was that Charlie and I had to share the bathroom. Joy. When I walked in I saw Charlie's stuff on one side, mine on the other. Well at least he was neat, for now.

I wanted to be completely prepared for school the next day. I looked up on my incredibly slow computer what school was like. I felt like such a dork, but hey, I'd never been to school. I had seen all the movies. Read all the books. I could practically see the popular girls, the sports jocks, the nerds, the gothics, the wanna-bes, and everyone else and their cliques. I knew everything there was to know about schools. But it still seemed like a weird dream. Like this could never possibly happen and it might turn out I might be totally wrong. I wondered where I would fit in.

That night I studied my schedule so I wouldn't have to walk around like an idiot with my face buried in it. I took a shower and organized all my books in my backpack. It would have been extremely heavy with all the hard cover books to any normal person, but it was light as a feather to me.

I couldn't believe how excited I was. It would be the first time for me to go to school with other people. In movies everyone hated school, but I didn't understand _why_. You got to socialize, have friends, meet cute boys, throw parties, and personalize your own lockers! And everyone complained about it. I mean, the classes couldn't be that bad, could they? Well no matter what, it was my dreams come true. And it would be happening tomorrow.

I lay in my bed all night fantasizing about the next day. Would people like me? Would they think I'm cool? Will I be a total nerd? What kind of friends will I make? And would boys like me?! When I went to sleep at last I dreamed anything other than my happy fantasies.

…

_I watched the flames burn and burn, going higher into the air. The smoke was becoming a thick black. Someone would spot the smoke soon. I had to be quick. _

_I helped the flames die and looked at the ashes, looking for any evidence. I couldn't leave any behind, even though they probably already knew I had done the job. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess. And what they had was better._

_I smiled at my job well done. If I hurried, I would have enough time to just catch the movie. _

_Everything seemed so perfect. I might finally have my happily ever after. I beamed. I couldn't believe my luck!_

_I turned and started walking out of the dead meadow. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. It was a person hiding in the bushes. _

_Damn! Someone had seen me! I growled. He would have to go. _

_I tried to seem casual as I kept walking, though more at an angle to the person._

_Then I pounced. He tried to run away, but I caught his shoulders and pushed him down. I had him pinned down and I realized it was a vampire. Excellent. I guess I would miss the movie but this was more important. He was struggling, snarling, and biting trying to shake me off. I laughed._

_I began to proceed… then I saw who it was. The blood drained from my face as I gazed open mouthed at him._

_Afton._

…

I woke up screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up sweating, screaming, and breathing harshly. What had just happened? It had seemed as if I just relived the past.

But I couldn't have, I was still here in my bedroom. I had never left. Then why had everything seemed so real? I could still hear the whipping of the trees, felt the sweat on my neck, and smelled the pine trees.

I made myself think I had imagined it. But, wasn't I supposed to be forgetting the past? Not dreaming about it? Guilt consumed me and I tried to push the memories away.

I sat up and shook my head. Shouldn't Charlie have heard me scream and come upstairs? I mean, it's not like he didn't hear me, even if he wasn't a vampire with super hearing. And he didn't sleep...

I shakily walked downstairs into the hallway.

"Dad?" I called.

No response.

I turned on the kitchen light to see a little note on the table in no other than Charlie's handwriting.

_Bella,_

_Went out to hunt and have_

_to work after. Be home late._

_-Charlie _

Of course. Hunting was perfect at night time. I shouldn't have worried.

I checked the clock on the microwave. 5:48. Well, there was no way I would get back to sleep now.

I sighed and went to the living room and turned on the T.V. The weather channel came on. Shocker: Cold, cloudy, and a high chance of rain. Not that I cared.

Knowing I wouldn't find anything else on, I turned off the T.V. and went upstairs.

I took a nice, long, warm shower to wake me up. When I was done with that, I went to my room to get dressed and ready. I usually didn't care what I wore. Clothes were clothes. But this was my first day. I wanted to look descent. My first impression was the only impression, I remembered from a book I read.

It was harder than I thought. So many decisions to make! Fancy or casual? Girly, or tomboy?

I thought for a moment. I decided I would give them the real me. I put on a light blue, turtle neck sweater, dark blue jeans, and my Ugg boots. That's what I probably would have worn any other day. For my hair, I just brushed it till it was smooth. I brushed my teeth well, and looked at myself.

I thought I looked okay. Nothing terrible at the least.

Too excited to eat, I swung on my backpack stuffed with books, and rushed downstairs. I glanced at the clock. 7:18.

School started at 7:45, but I was so happy I didn't care. I went out the front door into the chilly morning.

Even without the sweater, I wouldn't be cold. I never got cold at any temperature. It was helpful, yet annoying. I would never know what the cold felt like. I envied every other person for having the feeling.

I tried to walk at a normal pace to get there. It was difficult, knowing my new life awaiting me, but I somehow managed to just walk. Not run like a maniac jumping up and down with joy.

I walked in the school parking lot with my head held high. Some people were already there, standing next to their cars, talking to friends. The all stared at me with intense curiosity. Understandable; it was a small town, and they had never seen me before. I was the new, mysterious girl who came from nowhere and everywhere. They had no idea what to expect from me.

I tried to ignore them as I headed for a building labeled: FRONT OFFICE.

When I got inside, the room greeted me with warmth and comfort. A middle-age looking lady with curly, frizzy, astonishing bright red hair was typing at a computer that looked ancient, even older than mine.

I cleared my throat a little, since she didn't seem to hear my entrance. She looked up at me and seemed taken back.

I tried to smile as warmly as possible.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here," I informed her.

Another shocked look. She tried to recover.

"Oh... yes! Miss Swan! I'm Ms. Cope, the secretary. We've been expecting you!" She said enthusiastically.

_In a town this small, it isn't hard to see why. _I thought.

Instead, I gave her another warm smile and said, "Good to know."

Ms. Cope looked around the piles of paper on her desk nervously. Finally, she found two pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"The first one," she said pointing to a paper, "is your locker location and combo. The second is a list of your teachers and their class rooms. I need each of them to sign in these boxes at every class."

This was new.

"Oh, um.. Okay then," I said. I put my list of teachers paper folded in my backpack. I kept the first one in my hands to help me find my locker.

I started to walk out when I heard Ms. Cope call, "Have a nice day!"

Before I had time to respond the door had closed.

_Okay, Bella. You can do this. _I took a deep breath and started heading towards my locker. At least I knew how to act; seem bored, and don't attract attention to myself. It was in every book.

As I walked, everyone turned to stare at me, as if I were some alien. I found myself looking down at my feet, cheeks burning. This attention was nerve racking. It wasn't as glamorous as I imagined.

I was glad I had got to school early. It took forever to find my locker. And even when I did, I had to try the combo several times before it finally worked.

I took the hard cover books, and organized them in my locker by class. As I did so, I felt eyes burning into my back. I felt my cheeks get hot again.

As I shut my locker, I heard a guy's voice behind me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked.

I turned around to see a guy with a bad case of acne, greasy black hair, and a warm smile. He looked like one of those overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Well Bella, I'm Eric Yorkie. I could show you around if you liked," He told me, clearly hopeful for a yes.

Definitely over helpful.

"Thanks for your offer, but I think I know my way around," I told him politely.

He looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. I turned and walked towards my next class, leaving a sad Eric by my locker.

Everyone's faces were different when they looked at me, and yet at the same time, all the same. In some, mostly girls, there was jealously. In others, all guys, was interest and flirty smile. But no matter who it was, they all had dying curiosity. I guess I would be the same way if I were them.

When I thought about the guys and flirty smiles, my thoughts went to Renee. She had always told me I was pretty, except she was a mom, so she had to say things like that. It didn't seem possible to be true. Maybe they always hit on the new girl. Maybe they were seeing who could 'hook up' with me first. I contemplated that, before pushing it to the back of my mind. I didn't need to worry about that stuff.

My classes were okay, I mean, I already knew what they were teaching, but the way they taught it was new and different. Also, every time I walked into class and have the teacher sign the slip, they would make me stand up and introduced myself. I stuttered, blushed, looked down at my feet, and tripped on my own feet on my way to my seat. I always got snickers from students when that happened. I learned to have the teacher sign the slip after class; although it probably had already spread through the school.

By lunch, I already had three guys following me around like lost puppies at school. First was Eric Yorkie. Then there was a guy named Mike Newton. He was friendly, cheery, and easy to talk to. But he tried to walk me to every class, even if his class was all the way across the school. He was like a golden retriever. Then a guy named Tyler Crowley. He tried to hit on me every other second. Though I tried to tell him gently I wasn't interested.

None of the guys here caught my interest.

I wasn't very hungry as I walked in the lunch room, so I didn't get anything. I tried to look for a table to sit in. A bunch of guys signaled me to their table. Worst idea. A bunch giggly girls were at another table signaling me also. A close second.

Then, I saw them: The filthy, no good, blood sucking vampires.

I felt blood rush to my face. Not in embarrassment, but in rage. Anger had filled my entire body.

Why were _they here_?! Out of all places for them to be!? This couldn't be happening. My first instinct was to go over there and-

No! I was done with that. I would not go into my past. I was a new person. But still....

They all looked at me at the same time. 3 males and 2 females. They all had the same pale skin, perfect, angular faces, and.... Golden eyes? Weren't they supposed to be a bloodshot red? I didn't really think about it much.

One female had black, spiky hair going in all directions. She was short and her face looked pixie-like. The other, was the prettiest vampire I had ever seen. Her face was perfect with golden long blond hair. Anyone next to her would just look plain or ugly. The first male was huge, sitting next to the perfect blond girl. He was one serious weight lifter with curly brown hair. Then second, was still very muscular, with blond hair. He almost looked like he was in some sort of pain. He was next to the girl that resembled a pixie. The last, was sitting more by himself. He immediately took my breath away. My body tingled all over when I saw him. He had a strange, bronze colored hair. He was less bulky than the others, but more boyish. His face looked like it was sculpted by angels. His look was dangerous yet entrancing. His eye lashes thick and long. He was easily the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. I wanted to go over there and touch his perfectly sculpted face.

Then I remembered what they were, Vampires. I glared at all of them with hatred. Those things shouldn't exist.

They looked astonished at me then quickly looked away. I smirked. I had scared the vampires. You don't get to say that every day.

I suddenly remembered that there were other people in this world and looked around shocked and embarrassed. Everyone was still eating their lunch and talking. Nobody seemed to notice anything unusual happened. But what did happen seemed monumental.

I finally looked over to see a girl named Jessica who was in my Spanish and Trig signal me to her table. I gladly accepted her offer. I went over there and sat down next to her.

Jessica was short with frizzy, curly, black hair. She had dark brown eyes and a huge smile.

"Hi," I said.

She smiled at me. "Hi, ummm... Isabella, right?" She asked.

"Bella," I automatically corrected her.

"Oh sorry," she said with a giggle. She introduced me to everyone at the table. I instantly forgot the names as soon as she spoke them. I smiled at them all anyway.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

They didn't say anything but smiled back. An awkward silence followed after that.

"So," Jessica said breaking the silence, "How do you like it here?"

"Well, everyone's really nice."

"Oh good!" She gushed. She rambled on and on about everyone here at school. She told me people to stay away from, people who were nice, and the really strange ones. I just smiled and nodded every now and then. For some reason, I didn't seem to care. Wasn't this what I wanted?

"Oh! And I've noticed ALL the guys are into you!" Jessica squealed.

I shrugged. I didn't really care. A few girls at the table shot me dirty looks as if I should be happy that they even noticed me. Jealousy was all over their faces. Oh well, they'll get over themselves.

"Bella! Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica almost yelled. Well of course someone was. I was the new girl for Pete's sake.

I had no idea, and didn't care, who this Edward was but I followed her gaze anyway.

Edward Cullen was the beautiful, perfect, bronze haired boy. He was staring curiously and intensely at me. All of the other people at his table weren't eating and looking all in different directions. I felt myself blush.

Wait, why was I blushing because of him? _He_ was a _vampire_. And _I_ was a _person_. His coven wasn't eating because they don't eat anything except blood! And he was just probably wondering why I gave him a glare.

I needed to find out who these vampires were and what they were doing in a high school before I did anything drastic. I turned away and tried to ask as casually as possible, "So, who are those people sitting with Edward?"

Jessica began to ramble on about them, "Oh my god, I'm glad you asked! Okay, so those are the Cullen's and they're all adopted! The short pixie one is Alice. She's like going _out_ with Jasper. He's the blonde one that looks like he's in pain." She stopped to giggle.

Man that girl giggled a lot.

"Oh! The perfect blonde girl is Rosalie. She's with Emmett, the serious weight lifter," She continued and sighed, "and the last is Edward, the perfect bronze haired boy. He's gorgeous and single. But don't get your hopes up, he doesn't date." She sniffed. Probably she had been turned down.

I smirked. I bet she wouldn't want Cullen as her sweetie if she knew that he would suck all the blood out of her body as soon as he got the chance.

I looked over at the Cullens again to find that Edward was smirking too, as if he heard Jessica and was thinking the same thing. Stupid vampire. Thinking he was probably all too good for anyone.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned away.

That's what I thought.

Jessica interrupted my thoughts and said, "I wonder why he was staring at you!"

I shrugged. "Probably 'cause I'm the new girl."

"Oh," she said, clearly glad she had an explanation. She didn't want Edward to like me.

Well, she would get her wish. No way would he like me, I no way would I like him.

The rest of lunch Jessica babbled, and I didn't listen.

After lunch classes went by without interest. When I finally went to Biology class, Mr. Banner, the teacher, told me in a bored voice, "Okay Ms. Swan. You'll be sitting next to Mr. Cullen."

I froze. Did I just hear him right? Mr. Cullen? One of those vampires? I prayed there were other Cullens in the school, even though it was an unusual last name.

I turned around to meet disappointment. It was Edward. Why was he everywhere I went? Edward looked upset about it too. That made me furious. I had an actual reason to be angry. He was just being a wuss about it.

I stomped over to our table and sat next to Cullen.

He scooted his chair to the far end of the table, jaw lock and arms folded. His nails were digging in to his arms.

I scoffed and started doodling on my notebook.

The whole class was a video about who knows what. I didn't pay attention.

I felt Cullen staring at me the whole class. The tension was making me paranoid. I gritted my teeth. Why did he make everything so complicated?

As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and rushed out of class. What was his problem? I contemplated this as I walked to gym.

I felt Mike walk beside me (it was one of the classes we had together) and talk about some random trip to a beach called La Push. In this weather? I know it was spring but it was still freezing! There was something wrong with these people.

In gym we played badminton, and Mike was my partner. He played for both our positions since I was too pissed off even to try and play.

Mike one 3 out of 4 games single handedly. He gave me an unearned high-five. I was beginning to like Mike. He was really nice. Only in an annoying friend way, to be honest though.

I walked out of gym towards home. It was raining. A couple guys offered me a ride home. I smiled and told them no thank you.

I needed to be alone.

As soon as I was out of sight from school, I started running in the rain. I ran all the way home.

I got the key under the mat and opened the door. I locked it behind me and ran upstairs into my room.

I fell onto my bed and sighed. School was not my dream come true after all. I could see why most kids hated it. Even if it wasn't because they had terrible bloodsucking leeches at their school, or at least know about it.

I thought about what I should do, or if I even wanted to go back. I thought about it and decided I was going to have a little talk with the Cullens.

I thought for a long time till it was around 4:30. As early as it was, I fell asleep.

…

_I was running after him. He was escaping. He _knew_. He knew _everything_. He was almost gone. He would tell. And that will be the end for me. _

_"Wait!" I called desperately to him, "Let me explain!"_

_Fresh, hot, tears were running down my face._

_"Afton, please!" I was so desperate. _

_I knew it was my fault. I knew I had done this to him. I was way out of hand. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. _

_"Afton, it's not what you think!" But it was. Almost everything was. And he knew it. _

_How was this happening to me? _Why_ was this happening to me? Everything was so perfect!_

_I was losing him. He was still faster than me. He would tell. I had no idea what to do._

_Trees blurred behind me._

_"Afton, you have it wrong! Please speak to me!" I tried again._

_And this time, he did._

_"Don't talk to me, Bella! I hate you and what you've done!" He yelled at me from a distance. _

_At that I stopped running. I already knew that in my head somewhere, but for him to say the words out loud crushed me. _

_There was no reason to live. No reason to try. He hated me. And I deserved it. _

_I wish I could have changed. Wish I knew what would become of me. But I did know nothing I could do could change the past._

_I fell to the dirt floor sobbing, wanting to die._

…

I woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

*AN: Thanks for your reviews. (: Please dont just favorite or alert. i would love to here what you think. leave me reviews if you feel i deserve it.

thanks.

-lauren


End file.
